Who Are You?
by AIUEO
Summary: When Sakura was little, she accidently fell into the river and was discovered by a Li maid. The young maid brought her in and trained Sakura to be a maid for Li Syaoran. When Syaoran arrived, they discovered Sakura is not an ordinary typical girl...
1. Who Are You?

Chapter 1: Who Are You?  
  
Card Captor Sakura fanfic!  
  
AnImEBuNnY : Hey this is my first fanfic so don't sue me! I don't own the characters! Hope you like it! Thank you , don't forget to R & R.  
  
Sakura is adopted! One day she falls into the water and Yelan took her in. Sakura leans and follows the Clans rules, maid, and family ways. Sayaoran never notice her until he comes back from Hong Kong. Sakura meets new friends.  
  
~~~~~**~~~~~~  
  
Little Sakura was only 7 when she was taken into her new family. She learned pretty much everything from them. That was when the bad part came along. On a Saturday morning Sakura's dad and her went fishing. They slowly drifted away from land in a boat as they were fishing. Sakura soon got bored. " Daddy are we done yet? I'm so bored! " Sakura pouted as she peered around seeing nothing but water. " Not yet Sakura1 Wait for a few more minutes!" Sakura's father said in a chuckle. Yet Sakura wasn't satisfied by his answer. She moaned meaning as a reply.  
  
Sakura's dad quickly shouted " Sakura I have a bite! " He quickly tugged the line and knocked Sakura into the water. The worst part was that Sakura didn't know how to swim. Sakura's dad, Fujitaka couldn't hear her cry his name and kept tugging the line. Sakura's body slowly drifted to shore, the waves leading her to land. Sakura was unconscious as her head ached when she accidentally hit the side of the boat trying to get up. One of the Li Clan's maids saw Sakura's body slowly drifted onto the shore and rushed to her in a gasp. She slowly helps the girl go back conscious. Sakura slowly choked out the water and woke up in shivers. Her head ached badly which made her feel quite dizzy.  
  
Trying to recover quickly Sakura asks politely. "Who are you?" She could hold the pain anymore and fainted as the maid said" I am a maid from the Li Clan!"....  
  
Hope you like it!! Thank you for reading it. Please R&R. Thank you!! :p Don't worry it is a S+S,T+E.. 


	2. Adopted Again!

Chapter 2: Adopted Again!!  
  
Card Captor Sakura fanfic  
  
Animelover: Hey I can't believe you are reading the second chapter!! ?( Tears streaming out of her eyes and her eyes glittering!) Okay back to reality! I don't own ccs so don't sue and please R & R!  
  
Summary: Sakura is adopted! One day she falls into the water and Yelan took her in. Sakura leans and follows the Clans rules, maid, and family ways. Syaoran never notice her until he comes back from Hong Kong. Sakura meets new friends. ~~~~~**~~~~~~ " Hey! That is no fair mother!" cried Syaoran as he glared at his mother. Yelan just stared at her son and called Eriol to come. " Yes!!" Eriol quickly ran to them and gave a happy smile. " Eriol. Syaoran will be in Hong Kong and you will be staying here to watch over. I will go with him!" said Yelan as she got up and gave a grin and walked away. As she left Syaoran quickly stuck out his tongue at Eriol. " Lucky!" Syaoran folded his arms together and pouted. " Heh! I am lucky.." Eriol grinned at Syaoran and chuckle. " So Syaoran which maid is fit for me?" Eriol said as he gave a tug on Syaoran's sleeve. " Syaoran just gave Eriol a glare and said" Choose yourself and don't bother me!" Syaoran quickly left and mumbled some curses to himself.  
~~~**~~~  
As Sakura fully recovered from her headache she saw the same lady. She slowly got up and shook her head. " Oh your awake!" The nurse was satisfied that Sakura was okay. " Where am I?" Sakura slowly got up and glance around. " You are in the mansion. I am Li Clan's servant. " What is your name?" Said the maid as she place lunch on the side of the bed. " My name is Sakura! Sakura Kinomoto!" Sakura said as she sat back onto the bed and gave a sad smile. " Don't you worry a thing, I have told Yelan and she is coming now." The maid opened the door and left. Just as she left Sakura heard talking and the door opened. There standing was a young lady dressed in a long dress and wearing jewelry and her hair was tied in a ponytail. Sakura was surprised by the lady and flushed. " Ah, So you must be Sakura Kinomoto?! Am I correct? " Said Yelan in a smile and sat on the bed besides Sakura. ~~~~**~~~~~  
Syaoran sat on his bed and began packing his stuff. While packing Meilin came rushing in. " Syaoran.Nooooooooooo....!!!" She quickly grabbed his arm and jerked him. Syaoran muttered more curses and looked at Meilin and moaned. " Yes? What do you want? " Syaoran moaned again and freed his arm from her hands! " Syaoran!! Don't go!! If you're going. I'm coming along too! "Cried Meilin as she grabbed his arm and cried! " Meilin!!! Calm down!! My mother has made the decision and I can't change that! I guess your gonna have to talk to her! " Cried Syaoran as he pulled her hands away and went back to packing again. " Fine I will go and ask Yelan! " said Meilin as she ran out of the room and looked for Yelan in the mansion. After she left Syaoran gave a sigh. ~~~~~**~~~~  
" Sakura. I will help you find your home but for now you will help me. Is that okay? " said Yelan as gave Sakura a worried face. Sakura nodded and Yelan gave a grin. " Then it's settled! " said Yelan as she got up and left. Yelan quickly turned around and looked at Sakura in a satisfied look. " Oh Sakura Eriol's maid Tomoyo will show you around and you will learn the Li Clan's rules and family ways. Good luck! " said Yelan as closed the door. ~~~~~**~~~~~ Hoped you like this chapter! Thank You!! I'm so happy! I make sure I'll make the chapters longer!!! Thanks! Please R & R! 


	3. The Fiance, Meilin!

Chapter 3  
  
Card captor fanfic  
  
Meeting the fiancé, Meilin.  
  
AnimeBunny: People.. thank you for reading please R & R... and I don't own Ccs characters so don't sue me!!! Oh by the way... Happy Holidays!!! Teehee. I love Christmas..  
  
Summary: Sakura is adopted! One day she falls into the water and Yelan took her in. Sakura leans and follows the Clans rules, maid, and family ways. Syaoran never notice her until he comes back from Hong Kong. Sakura meets new friends. ~~~~**~~~~  
The next day Sakura woke up in a room that was given to her. She strolled to the bathroom. As she entered the bathroom, the first step on the cold marble floor gave her chills. She flinched and ignored it and began brushing her teeth. When she was done Tomoyo was already in her room holding Sakura's new clothes. It was black and white . The black dress had laces around some sides. Sakura gave a confused look. " It looks ugly, Tomoyo!" Said Sakura as she squinted her eyes and stuck out her tongue. This is stupid.Sakura thought. " You don't have to wear this. I give you the one I made! " said Tomoyo. Sakura eyes widen and gave a smile. " Really?" said Sakura as her face showed excitement! Tomoyo nodded and led Sakura to her room. As they walked to there some servants stared at Sakura in her nightgown wondering why she was walking with Tomoyo in her gown. It was quite funny to others because the gown showed little fat chickens dancing. Sakura ignored them and looked the other way. Tomoyo gave a giggle and kept walking. When they arrived Tomoyo opened the door and stood there letting Sakura go in first. Sakura enter and twirled around by the lovely room that Tomoyo has. Tomoyo went to her closet and pulled out a dress with a cute blouse to fit with it . Sakura walked up to Tomoyo and slowly stoked the white blouse. " This would do perfect! " Cheered Sakura as she jumped out of the room and wham into someone. Sakura backed away and freaked out in surprisement. " SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY, SORRY!" Sakura cried as Tomoyo went out o see what happened. Tomoyo gasped to help the person up and gave a relief. " I'm so sorry Eriol! " As Tomoyo lifted him up. " I'm okay ! "Said Eriol as he got up and fixed his glasses in place. His blue eyes showed clear to Sakura. " You must be Sakura! " Said Eriol as he patted his T- shirt and his black shorts. " Yeah!" Said Sakura in a relief. " Welcome. My name is Eriol, I am part of the Li Clan. " Said Eriol as he gave a smile. " Eriol. Me and my friend has to go now!" Tomoyo gave a fake smile and quickly pushed Sakura to her room. Eriol confused just stared back at them and sweat drop. " That was a close call, Sakura.." said Tomoyo as she lay against the cold white door. She gave a sigh and waited for Sakura. She turned her head and looked at the bathroom door. She heard loud bangs and crashes. Tomoyo looked the other way while sweat dropping. Sakura came out the bathroom and gave a twirl. " Whatta you think?" said Sakura as she plopped on her bed and waited for her reply. " I say it works!!" said Tomoyo as she gave a smile and opened the door. " First day of learning, here I come!" Cried Sakura as she ran out the door along with Tomoyo behind her.  
  
~~~**~~~ Syaoran sat on his new bed and looked around. " This place is not my type mom." Syaoran gave a mean face and shrugged the look of the place away. " Syaoran. You'll be here only for a week or longer until you are done you could go back.." Said Yellan. " Really?" said Syaoran as he crossed his arm and looked at her in a shock. " Why didn't you tell me!!! " Syaoran flung his hands up and walked out of the room muttering to him. " Hmmm.."  
  
~~~**~~~ " Hmmm..." Meilin's eyes only staring at the cake. " Hmmm. Who does it belong to???" said Meilin as she jumped up by voices. Her finger accidentally took some cream and was pasted on her face. She spun around and saw Sakura and Tomoyo talking to each other. Meilin's face grew into a grin and began walking to them. As Meilin came Tomoyo stopped her talking and faced Meilin's way. Sakura stopped and did the same.  
"What are you doing here?" Meilin said looking at Sakura. "We were just talking. Were gonna go now.." said Tomoyo as she began to walk again with a little feeling of laughing.. " Hold it!" cried Meilin as she walked in front of them and stared more closely at Sakura. " Who are you?" Meilin said as her eyes grew wide in some how jealousies. " M-me.. I am a new maid-d.." said Sakura as she sweated in front of Meilin trying not to burst into laughter. " Hmmm. whatever.. leave!" said Meilin as she turned around, her back facing them and walked back to the cake.  
Sakura and Tomoyo bowed and quickly left snickering by her face. " Who was that?" said Sakura when Meilin was out of sight. " That was the next leader of the clan's fiancée. " Whoa. she's mean and snobby!" Said Sakura as she headed toward the yard. " Had you ever seen her fiancée before?" said Tomoyo as she picked up her pace to Sakura. " No.. I wonder how he looks like?" said Sakura as she sat on the edge of the fountain. Tomoyo sat next to her and gave a smile. " Of course I did! He is a crazy idiot, I tell you! He is mean in the outside but in the inside of him, he is nice, caring and also good-hearted.  
" Really?" Said Sakura as her Emerald eyes shimmered in delight by Tomoyo's details. Tomoyo smiled, closed her eyes and nodded. " Hmmm. I really want to see how he looks like!" Sakura stared down and flushed.  
  
Thank you for all the waiting!! Okay the ages of those kids are Sakura is 15, Meilin is 15, Tomoyo is 14, Eriol is !6 and Syaoran is 16!. I think you people wanted to know that! Oh any ways thanks for the reviews! Please R& R!!! :AnimeBunny! 


	4. What a day for Sakura!

Card Captor Sakura Fanfic

Chapter 4

What a day for Sakura

Anime bunny- Hey I¡¦m sorry it took forever for me to do another chapter! Too much homework! I¡¦m going crazy. I¡¦m sorry if this is gonna be a short one! O h by the way thank you for ready it! * pounding the computer table hard* Oh yeah to tell you Sakura is already a card captor!

I don¡¦t Ccs don¡¦t sue and R&R!

Tomoyo and Sakura walked into the training room that was designed for the maids! ¡§ Here ya go!¡¨ said Tomoyo as she opened the door for her. ¡§Thank you!¡¨ said Sakura and waved bye to Tomoyo. Sakura turned around and saw a bunch of girls standing in their uniforms and stared at her. Eventually Sakura¡¦s uniform stood out more! Everyone started to murmur as Sakura found a spot to stand. Girls backed away when she got near. ¡§ Who are you?¡¨ a voice cried out and some pushed Sakura onto the floor. Sakura fell flat on the floor. She slowly got up and rubbed her face which was red. Her emerald eyes began to water but Sakura pulled herself strong and stop the tears from coming. She turned around and yet no one said anything..

Yet again someone pushed her again. Sakura got up and spun and finally fast enough to find out who. ¡§What did you do that for?¡¨ cried Sakura as she grabbed The girls arm and twisted to her back. ¡§ Oww¡K let go it hurts!¡¨ cried the girl as stared at Sakura. ¡§ Apologize¡KNOW!!! ¡§ Sakura shouted as she pinned the girl down. ¡§Okay sorry!! Happy sheesh!¡¨ the girl whined as Sakura let her go. ¡§ Your lucky that I didn¡¦t hit you! The girl left and mumbled something. When the crowd slowly disappear from the fight( what fight.. You mean war!) The whistle blew. ¡§ Okay now.. Everybody in a line. A lady with long brown hair with amber eyes dressed in a Chinese dress entered the room. As she went buy them she judged them. ¡§ Nice dress, your in, who are you? Your out! In, out, leave!¡¨ Until she got to Sakura. 

She leaned toward Sakura and looked at her emerald eyes. ¡§ And you are? ¡§ Kinomoto Sakura¡K¡¨ Said Sakura as she gave a small smile. ¡§ How old are you? Me¡K.¡¨ said Sakura. ¡§ Can I talk to you? ¡§said the lady as she placed her hands on her hips and walked up to a corner. Sakura slowly followed her until the lady spun around and faced Sakura. ¡§ You are the one that Mrs. Yelan sent, huh?¡¨ Said the lady. ¡§ Umm I guess?!¡¨ Said Sakura. ¡§ Okay then Kinomoto Sakura you are not the new maid for the Li Clan!¡¨ said the lady as she smiled at her. ¡§ Every one I have a good announcement with bad and good news!¡¨ The lady walked up and Sakura followed next to her. Everyone gathered around the lady and Sakura. ¡§ Sakura Kinomoto is now the maid of Li Clan! Also that you guys are gonna have to wait to till next year! ¡§ Everyone moaned loudly and left! ¡§ Congratulation Sakura and here!¡¨ The lady placed a badge on her. The lady left with a smile. 

Sakura was so happy she skipped all her way to the door. ¡§ Wait a minute!¡¨ Sakura spun around and notice the same girl that pushed her earlier was there in front of her. ¡§whadda you want?¡¨ said Sakura as they girls grew mad. ¡§ You bitch! You stole my place! I was suppose to win this year and now you won! Your so not getting away with it!¡¨ The girl cried! As the girl went forward to Sakura the more her body trembled. At that time Eriol came looking for Sakura. He opened the door and found Sakura backing up as a girl was walking toward her. ¡§ Sakura?!¡¨ cried Eriol as he ran to her. Phew¡K s-saved! Thought Sakura as she ran to him. 

¡§ Are you alright?¡¨ said Eriol as he glared at the girl who was after Sakura. ¡§ Yeah, I¡¦m fine!¡¨ said Sakura as she gave a sigh¡K ¡§ Then lets go, Tomoyo is waiting for you!¡¨ said Eriol as he opened the door for her. As Sakura left Eriol faced the girl. ¡§ You.. Leave, no one hurts her!¡¨ said Eriol as he pointed the exit sign. As Sakura walked out she could hear some one calling her name. ¡§Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!¡¨ yelled Tomoyo from downstairs in an attempt to surprise her. ¡§ How did it go?¡¨ ¡§ I guess you can say okay?!¡¨ said ?Sakura as she trotted away. ¡§ Sakura!¡¨ H-hai,¡¨ stuttered Sakura as she turned around her in confusion. ¡§ Well?¡¨ Tomoyo answered. ¡§ Well..um I made it but¡K. The lady said I am the new maid! But to who?¡¨ said Sakura in disappointment.

¡§What you don¡¦t know?.., it is Syaoran!¡¨ cried Tomoyo as she prance around with Eriol. ¡§ Syaoran???..When is he comin back?¡¨ said Sakura as she walked back to the fountain and sat on the edge. Sakura didn¡¦t have enough time for them to reply her answer when the lady that agreed Sakura to be the new maid told her to come with her again.. They entered into this room which a table was there and food was already placed there on the table. ¡§ Since you are new I am gonna teach you about the Martial Arts pickup..¡¨ the lady said. ¡§ ok?!¡¨ said Sakura. ¡§ but what is it about?¡¨ ¡§ It is when the person does not eat and throws things around you must have gymnasium skills and balance to prevent from the plates to crash onto the floor. ¡§ How long did it take you?¡¨ said Sakura as she walked all the way to one end. ¡§ It took me at least 2 weeks!¡¨ said the lady as she picked up the plate with one finger and twirled the plate. Sakura lost and astonish of the lady¡¦s skills. ¡§Care to try?¡¨ said the lady as she threw the plate at Sakura. Sakura ducked as fast as she could without getting hurt. Indeed Sakura never knew that Syaoran was coming back home in 1 week. 

**~~ ThAnK YoU~~** Oh my god!!


	5. Syaoran comes back part 1

Card Captor Sakura Fanfic  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Syaoran comes back!  
  
Anime bunny- HEY WASUP! I'm busy these days!!! HOMEWORK!!!! Nooo!!! (Stomps on her homework) Now I would like you to know some thing before you start reading... Here it goes! I am..... oh forget it your only interest about the story! Fine!  
  
Thank you for these people who reviewed- Dragonstar03 Vi3t BaBiI MagicKnightNancy DEVILZ CHIK ms. pac man ms. pac man Dragonstar03 sweet-captor Kari Hiiragizawa Kura-chan Baby-Prue sweet-captor celticas Dragonstar03 sweet-captor Shy Syaoran Girl Kitten at Heart  
  
I don't own CCS! Please R&R! Thank you!  
  
*Year Later*  
  
Syaoran was impatiently in the plane as he was headed back toward Tokyo. Eriol had told him that there was a surprise for him when he got back. It was in his room. Syaoran tried to imagine what it was. Eventually he only thought about finding the card mistress. When he arrived Yelan and Eriol was waiting for him. " So how was Hong Kong?" said Eriol as he smiled to him. Syaoran gave o reply to Eriol's question and walked past him. " Are you thinking about the surprise?"Said Eriol as he chuckled to himself. All Syaoran did was grinning. They were already headed home when.. ***********************  
  
" Are you that scared?" said Tomoyo as Sakura was eating cheesecake with Tomoyo. " Me? No! Of course not!" said Sakura in a fake laugh. "Right?!" said Tomoyo as she giggled. " I'm serious" cied Sakura as she jumped up and ran to her room! " Wait Sakura!" cried Tomoyo. " He's coming today!" " He is?" muttered Sakura as she turned around and look at her. " Yes!" nodded Tomoyo. "*~DING DONG"*~  
"OO NO! HE'S HERE!" Tomoyo and Sakura cried in fright! "Stay in the room" cried Tomoyo as she ran out of the room. Tomoyo looked at her watch. " I have two mins!" she said as she sped up! She ran to the left and ended in the middle she decide not to use the stairs so she slowly ran back a little and then ran forward as she leaped over the handle landing on her knee. The door opened showing two young teenagers in front of her. " morning master Li and Master Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo said as she bowed so low that either Eriol or Syaoran could not see her face. " Hi Tomoyo!" said Eriol as he placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a smile. " Morning to you too!" he said as he left upstairs with Syaoran following behind him.  
  
I had to finish half of this wait until the next chapie!!! 


	6. Syaoran comes back part 2

Part 2 Card captor Sakura fanfic Li comes back.............  
  
Anime bunny- I'm so sorry but I have homework problems and my computer got busted! I'm going crazy. I'm using my sisters' computer right now. Please don't kill me! I will make this one longer and do things a head of time!! This is a funny, little battle. Thank you for emailing me! I need people to complain so I can fix them a better one!  
  
I don't own Ccs don't sue or flame me!!!!  
  
*~*_____  
  
"Syaoran?" Said Eriol.. "Yeah?" he replied. You know the girl was on the phone last time?.... ""what about her?" Syaoran said as he stopped walking and faced Eriol. "She's the... never mind forget it." Eriol mumbled something and went and kept walking. Syaoran made it to his room. As he opened it he heard a bang in the bathroom. Syaoran, Eriol and Tomoyo ran to see what was going. "Eeeekkk...Sakura!" cried Tomoyo as she ran to her helping poor Sakura up. "My head hurts...." Moaned Sakura. Tomoyo Helped Sakura up. The pain in Sakura's head increased more as Tomoyo helped her to Syaoran's bed. "Ahhh!" Sakura as she fell to her knees again, holding her head hard, screaming again, trying to drown out the pain, but it was no use. Eriol and Syaoran was shocked and didn't know what to do.  
"Go away!" Sakura cried as she banged her fist on the floor, hard enough that her hand was bleeding. "Oh no... Sakura stopped, please stop...your injured!?!" Tomoyo cried as she tried to lift Sakura up. "Someone help.. Eriol, Master Syaoran please help me pin her onto the bed as I get aid for her.." Tomoyo said as she griped onto Sakura's arm to help her from struggling. But it wasn't enough. Syaoran and Eriol nodded and pinned her on her bed as she still cried. Her emerald eyes watering . Then it grew a little dull. It didn't had that much of the sparkly eyes anymore. Tomoyo ran back in with a box. She ran to Sakura and injected medicine t her. Slowly Sakura's eyes droop and fell asleep. Calmly. Tomoyo sighed as she pulled bandages out and helped Sakura brokered hand. "This will heal in about 2 weeks!" Said Tomoyo as she finished and packed the things up.  
"Poor Sakura!" said Tomoyo as she looked at the sleeping Sakura. Tomoyo got up and bowed. "I'm sorry for all these trouble. But I somehow knew that this would happened!" Tomoyo said as she helped Sakura back to her room. "What is wrong with her?" Eriol said as he help Sakura. "She has a little problem with her mind or she may had hit her head when she was little." Tomoyo said as she bowed to them and called it a day. " She is gonna start tomorrow right?" Syaoran said as he began to head out of the room. "I guess so." Eriol said as he left back to his room.  
  
Thank you for reading.... I will be posting the other chapter fast! Don't worry it's a S+S,T+E! Thank you all! *Bows* Please review! 


	7. Sakura meets YUna

Chapter 6 Card captor Sakura fanfic Meeting Yuna!  
  
Anime bunny: hi thanks for reading and always review. I don't own Ccs so don't sue me or flame me. Thank you.  
  
Sakura woke up as the soft breeze brushed against her face. She slowly pulled herself up and rubbed her eyes. Sakura's headache had stopped. She pulled the covers away and began to get ready for her day. She got her equipments and left. Syaoran was already downstairs eating. Sakura ran downstairs and stood next to him. Syaoran sense her presence and looked at her in a glare. "Master Li!" Sakura said as she bowed real low and stayed the same position. "Syaoran got annoyed and began to throw his breakfast at her. Sakura dogged it as she still stood still.  
Syaoran threw a dish on the floor but Sakura caught as she jumped toward it's direction.. Syaoran now had a grin on his face. He got up and threw 3 plates toward the window. In seconds Sakura has caught them all. Syaoran was surprised that Sakura was smart and fast. "I challenge you!" Syaoran said as he fling a butter knife towards her very fast but not as fast as Sakura . As it flew by she quickly grabbed hold of it and stopping it from cutting her hair.  
"But master Li!" Said Sakura as she bowed. Meilin came into the kitchen to see Syaoran standing there in a glare towards Sakura as Sakura was bowing low. "Syaoran!" Meilin cried as she ran to him. "Meilin?!" Syaoran said as he began to get scared. He always hated Melin and never liked him but she always clinged onto him. Sakura's head poke up as she head Meilin said her master's name. Her eyes met amber eyes. A boy that is older than her by 2 years. His clothes not changed and his hair messed up as the black hair girl hugged Syaoran.  
Syaoran hated when she hugged him because she would strangle him. "M- Meilin!" as he choked out the worlds. "Yes?" she said as she giggle. "Let go, your choking me!" Syaoran said as he pulled Meilin's arm down. "Oops sorry." Meilin quickly turn and looked at Sakura. "What is she doing here?" Meilin said as she grew jealous. "I shall be going..." Sakura said as she turned around and left. "Whatever!" Meilin said as she crossed her arms. Syaoran sighed as he ruffled through his hair. **************  
"She's the card mistress.?!" Tomoyo cried in confusion and joy." So you are letting her go as a guest here?" Tomoyo as she hugged Eriol. Eriol chucked and nodded. "When?" Tomoyo said as she hugged him. "In 2 more weeks."  
"What a bout Syaoran ?" Said Tomoyo. "Yelan will be telling him in 2 days. She is not prepared to face her son's anger." Eriol said as he got up and Tomoyo followed him to the garden. **************  
Syaoran ran downstairs to find Eriol. "Eriol!" He cried as he bumped into a girl. The girl turned around. Amber eyes meeting amber eyes. "M- Master Li!" Sakura cried as she bowed low in embarrassment. "What are you doing here?" he said as he glared at her. Sakura held out a box and gave it to him. "Master Li, There was a box from a girl from another Clan. She is hoping to meet you!" She said and bowed and left. Syaoran began to open the box revealing a gift and a letter.  
  
Dear Li,  
  
Hello my name is Yuna from the lei Clan. We are having a ball and it is going to include the Lei clan, yours, Hui, Lun, lou, kim , but not the Kinamoto... I heard bad news about. They said that there was war between the good and darks. Everyone Kinamoto's clan's almost died but the queen ran away but died as she had born a daughter . She was nowhere to be found. I think the darks has got them. Her name was cherry blossom.  
Anyways we are inviting the ball to you because Mistress Yelan said so. She wants you to choose which Clan you should marry. This would be held on the January 30... We hope to meet you!  
Yuna  
  
Syaoran growled and crumbled the paper. He threw it onto the floor and left. As he left Sakura popped out of nowhere and fixed the crumble paper and read it. "Wow.." She sighed. "Poor Kinomoto Clan "muttered Sakura and threw the paper into the bin and left  
"Kinamoto?!" cried Syaoran as he ran to her. "You crazy idiot!?" He cried. Sakura just blinked at him? "What's wrong?" She said as she bowed to him. "What did you do to my uniform?!" He cried as threw his hands up." Oh that, its on your bed!" Sakura said as she showed Syaoran to his room. " See.." Sakura said as she handed him his uniform. Syaoran blush deep in embarrassment. "Any thing else?" Sakura said as she headed for the door.  
"I need you to help me on the ball that is coming in a few weeks." Syaoran said as he gritted his. Sakura gasped in disbelief. 'He is actually going?' Sakura was zoned into her thoughts that she didn't hear a thing Syaoran. "Kinamoto?" Syaoran said as he walked up to her. "Hello?! Kinamoto?" He said again as he waved his hand in front of her." Sakura!" he cried as Sakura jumped up and looked at Syaoran...  
"Master Li?" Sakura said as she bowed and blushed. "Did You hear what I said?" He cried out loud this time so Sakura knows. "Got it now?!" he muttered as he was strained out of energy. "Got it!" she said as she left the room. As she headed back to her room she saw Eriol come up to her. "Hi Sakura do you have a minute, so I can talk to you?!" He said as he waved hello. "Sure what is it?" she said confusedly. "Yelan and I know that you are the card mistress and also the princess of the Kinamoto clan. You are the last person on the clan that survived."  
Eriol said as he knew Sakura will freak out. "How did you know?" she said as she gave a gasped. "I could your aura even though you shield it.." Eriol said as Sakura grew sad. "I see." Sakura said as she looked around. ' Thank god Syaoran's not here' "Okay and what's your point?" Sakura said as she looked away. "That you are going to be a guest for the ball and you will no longer be a maid." Eriol said as he gave a smile. All Sakura did was gave him a blink and a confused look. "What now?" she said again. "You are going to the ball." Eriol said as he left. "Okay now...." said Sakura as she headed for her room.  
"I see so she is Kinamoto Cheery blossom, but who cares I'm going to get Syaoran to me!" said a girl as she appeared from the shadow. ( It's the girl that had a fight with Sakura in the second chapie)" I'm going to kill you Sakura." She said as she left. ******************  
Sakura gave a small yawn as morning came. The sun caressed her cheek as she got out of bed to get ready for the day. As she got out of her room a sword flew towards her, she was able to dodge it but it cut her leg. "what the..?" Sakura said as she saw the same girl." I see its you, what do you want?" Sakura said as she cracked her knuckles to let the pain in her leg go away." I want Syaoran and you can't stop me!" the girl cried as she started her first move in the battle.  
"I wasn't planning to fight you but since this is the case then I shall not forfeit!" Cried Sakura as she dodged the girls attack. "Who are you anyway?" cried Sakura as she kicked her. "Oh, how rude of me my name is" The girl quickly attacked her wound with her knife. "Yuna!" Said the girl as she made a direct hit at her target. "Your Yuna?" Sakura said as she fell onto the floor as her wound was wider and bleeded badly. At that time Syaoran was coming up stairs as he head a thump. He quickly ran to the direction to Yuna and Sakura was fighting. Syaoran could see Sakura on the floor as Yuna as a knife in her hand. Syaoran looked closely at Sakura and was able to find out the problem. She was wounded.  
Syaoran was about to run up to her but no need because Sakura pulled herself up ad was in a fighting position. "Heh! You think you can defeat me that easily?" Sakura laughed and then grew serious. "Hmm... Brave are we?" "Don't worry in the end I will win and I'm going to take Syaoran to myself Ms. Kinamoto!" said Yuna in a chuckle as she came charging at her. Sakura soon stop her as she quickly gripped onto Yuna's wrist and pushed her back. "Your too slow." Said Sakura as she stood there. "What?" said Yuna shocked in disbelief. She stared into Sakura emerald eyes. Suddenly a black flash came from Sakura eyes and the next thing that happened was Yuna was out cold and Sakura had won. When it was over Sakura dropped to her knees and clenched her head hard as she began to scream loud enough that scared Yuna as she woke up.  
She quickly got herself up and ran for it but was soon stopped by Syaoran. "What did you do?!" Syaoran said as he gave her a death glare. " S..Sy..aoran, What are you doing here?" Yuna said as she backed a little. " What did you do?!" Syaoran repeated the question and pushed her away. He quickly ran to Sakura who was hitting her head. "Sakura?!" cried Syaoran as he pulled Sakura wrist so she won't attack her head. Syaoran looked into her eyes. They were black. "Syaoran?" Said Sakura as her emerald flash gave from her eyes. "Are you oomph?" Syaoran said as he was cut of by Sakura's soft lips. Her passionate kiss made Syaoran blushed. Sakura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as she began loosen the kiss. Syaoran so into her kiss , he wrapped her arms around her waist. Sakura fell unconscious as she broke the kiss. Syaoran quickly pulled her up and caressed her cheek.  
"Master Li, Sakura?!" Syaoran tuned around to find Tomoyo and Eriol running toward to them. "What happened?" Said Tomoyo as she pulled her kit out as she saw Sakura bad wound. "She was fighting against the Lei Clan's daughter, Yuna." Syaoran said as he held onto Sakura's hand. "There done!" Tomoyo said as she put her stuff away. "Master Li can you help me to her room!" said Tomoyo as she bowed at him. "I'll tell Yelan!" Eriol said as he ran down stairs. Syaoran slowly lifted her up and headed to her room. Tomoyo slowly opened the door and let Syaoran in. "Syaoran I'm going to put my stuff and grab some medicine on the way okay?" Tomoyo said as she quickly closed the door. Syaoran placed her on the bed and looked around. The place was neat. He soon turned back to her and to see a cut girl sleeping on her own bed with a smile. Syaoran touched his lips. He liked the way Sakura kissed him. He tried to play attention to his normal thoughts but his mind kept going back to Sakura. Syaoran sighed as he turned around and look at Sakura.  
"Master Li?" A voice said. Syaoran turned around to find Tomoyo with a happy smile. "You like don't you?" Tomoyo said as she laughed. "W-what are you talking about?" Syaoran said as he flushed red. "Don't you lie now master LI!" Tomoyo said as she walked up to Sakura and pulled her up. Sakura moaned a little. "Want to help?" Tomoyo said as she place a pillow for Sakura to lean on. "I-I..." Syaoran sputtered. "Come on!" Tomoyo said as she pushed Syaoran to Sakura. Syaoran quickly jumped as Tomoyo slammed the door hard. Syaoran sat besides Sakura as he helped eat her medicine. " Sakura?" Syaoran said as he slapped her face lightly. Her eyes fluttered and soon her vision was cleared. "Master Li!" Sakura said as she tried to get up. "Don't !" Syaoran said as he stopped her. Sakura nodded and Syaoran helped onto the bet again. "What are you doing here? Why am I here?" Sakura said as she finally remember what happened. "Oh." Sakura said as she closed her eyes tight for what Yuna did to her. "You remember what happened Sakura?" Syaoran said as he blushed. "Of course I did!! That Yuna almost killed me!" Sakura said as she growled. "After that?" Syaoran said. "After that...I forgot!" Sakura said as Syaoran fell onto the floor. ""Ummm..... Master Li why are worried?" Sakura said as she looked at Syaoran confusedly. "Nothing nothing!!" Syaoran said as he jumped up and ran out the door and leaving a hole shaped like him. Sakura sweatdropped and went back to sleep.  
  
Thank you very much and im posting more. Sorry for the lateness!!! 


	8. Card mistress's dark secret

Card captor Sakura fanfic Chapter 8 The mistress's dark secret!  
  
Akihitosan- Ohaiyo!!I don't own Ccs so don't sue!! Hi sorry for updating so late its because that I have so little time to do this but its very important to me!! Lol... I should spend my time on this, okie? Lol! Well now where we up to? Ah yes Oo la la.. Lol...kekeke...Ahh now we must continue this fanfic...* bonks on the head... ~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
After sleep Sakura got ready and got dressed to make lunch. Sakura slowly made her way downstairs. As she made to the kitchen Tomoyo came running to her." No Sakura!" Tomoyo cried as she push Sakura slightly to make her stop.  
"What's wrong Tomoyo?" Sakura said. She looked at Tomoyo confusedly. Her eyes still drooped a little and yet she had woken up to make lunch for everyone.  
"Master Syaoran said that you must need your sleep so he made his own breakfast and left afterwards to practice. I have to watch you so you can get more rest.." Tomoyo said as she gave a happy smile.  
"Why is he so nice to me?" Sakura said as Tomoyo giggled a little. Sakura looked at her and went back to her room. ' Why is he being so nice to me anyway?' Sakura slapped her head lightly. ' Stop thinking stupid Sakura! He just doesn't want you to be sick or not feeling well or else he doesn't have a maid to help him!' Sakura sighed and went back to sleep. (She is still not feeling well!! lol)  
Syaoran got back from the gym and sat down for a rest and looked around.' Has Sakura not woken up yet? Why should you care Syaoran... You don't even like her, she is just your maid so think normal! But she kissed me...? What does that mean?' Syaoran heard a cry and snapped his thoughts. He jumped up and ran to the direction of the cry. He stopped to a door. Syaoran quickly opened the door and saw a clow card.. And there Sakura was holding a staff... "Sakura?" Syaoran said with a confused and shocked expression.  
"Li??!!" Sakura said as the clow card, shot card shot close to her. Sakura dodged it and ran away and lead the card to her trap. "Windy!" Sakura cried as she flung card out and released her card. A young lady like appeared and flew close to Sakura. "Windy, help me block the arrows from me!" Sakura cried as Syaoran watch every move Sakura made. Shocked and in disbelief.  
' Oh my god! She is the card mistress. My maid is the freakin card mistress!' Syaoran's expression turned mad and hatred. "Thunder!" Syaoran cried as thunder came and attacked the shot card. Soon it was over, Sakura dropped down. She had used a lot of her powers and sighed in happiness. Syaoran on the other hand was breathing hard.  
Sakura looked at him. "T-Thanks master Li!" Sakura said as she slowly got up. But was stopped by Syaoran. He stopped her by his sword close to her throat.' Has he gone mad?' Sakura looked up at him, fear and confusion in her eyes.' What is he doing?' "You posses the clow cards, you are the card mistress.. And you caused me to suffer many pains because you are the card mistress!!" Syaoran said in a low icy voice. His bangs covering his cold eyes..  
Sakura didn't know what to say. She was afraid to speak. ' Will he kill me?' Sakura eyes began to water but she held most of them in. "If you were so good then..." Syaoran said as he threw his sword towards the window. The sword smashed against the glass window, shattering it and Syaoran jumped outside landing on one knee. Sakura did as he did and landed on her knee too. She looked straight into his eyes and her back shivered in fear. ' have I made him mad?'  
Syaoran pulled out a paper and called out a element. "Thunder!" Syaoran cried as Sakura took one step back. "Wood!" Sakura said as a lady appeared in front of her. "Water, Wind!!" Syaoran said as Sakura did the same calls. "You ruined my life!" Syaoran cried as he charged his elements to Sakura. "Windy, Watery, Wood, Fire!" Sakura cried as they charged too. Explosions was shot everywhere. Sakura looked around but couldn't Syaoran at all. ' Where could he be?'  
"And I thought you would be better than this!" A voice cried out as Sakura looked up, she quickly jumped away so Syaoran missed her. "Think again!" Sakura said as she changed her staff into a sword. Syaoran jumped toward her and strike at her. Sakura dodged it and counter attacked him. Both backed away and charged again both metal hitting against each other making hard, clanging of metals against each other. Then they charged into each other. Both of them pressing hard on their swords and as their face was touching close. Sakura pushed him away and did a cartwheel away and landed on one knee. Syaoran jumped back and landed on his feet. Sakura tried to get up but her knee won't move? "huh? What's going on?" Sakura cried as Syaoran looked a her confusedly." Huh? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" Sakura cried! She fell on her other knee.  
Syaoran placed his sword away and ran to her. "Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran said as he placed a hand out to help her. "My head!!" Sakura cried as she clenched on her head hard! She began to scream again! Soon she stopped. Dead silence everywhere. "Sakura?" Syaoran said concern. " Shut up!" She whispered. 'Sakura?" Syaoran said as Sakura looked at him. Her eyes was black with no emotion. Her emerald ones gone! "What are you?" Syaoran said confusedly and shocked at the same time. Sakura gave a hysterical laugh. "You idiot!! I'm going to kill you! I'm going to bring you to hell! "Sakura cried as she charged her sword towards Syaoran. Syaoran quickly got his sword and blocked her attack and counter attacked her. He missed and Sakura dodged it and called out windy. But the card didn't come out! "what the .."  
Small droplets of rain began to pour. Sooner or later more came and it was raining hard. Sakura was already really drenched. Her clothes were completely soaked as Syaoran kept blocking her attacks while she still charged at him. Soon the rain stopped and Sakura finally missed one of Syaoran's attack. Sakura gave a gasp. The cut was on her stomach. She dropped onto the floor as she clenched on her stomach hard, slowly breathing hard.. "Sakura?' Syaoran said scared and confused at the same time. "He..he..he..." Sakura chuckled as she slowly got up.  
"Your pain is nothing compared to mines! You ruined my life!" Sakura cried as she pulled the sword out of her stomach and her stomach lost many blood. Sakura liked some of her blood and smirked at Syaoran. " You dumass!!" Sakura said as she pointed her staff at him. Syaoran looked at her with so many confused emotions. Suddenly Sakura dropped onto the floor unconscious. Syaoran quickly ran to her as he heard Tomoyo and Eriol's cry. "Oh my god! Sakura!?" Eriol cried as Tomoyo quickly ran to Sakura's side.  
"What happened?" Tomoyo said as he quickly helped poor unconscious Sakura up. "I don't know. I got mad at her because she was the Card Mistress! I never knew she was the card mistress so I challenged her and then she stared screaming and then she said she was going to kill me and bring me to hell and then I accidentally jabbed my sword in her stomach and then she said that her pain is worse compared to mines!?" Syaoran said as he ran his hand through his hair. "You idiot of course her pain is worse than yours!" Tomoyo and Eriol cried at the same time. "I know!" Syaoran shot back. "I knew she was the Card Mistress the whole time!" Eriol said as Tomoyo bandaged Sakura wounds. "What? Since when you found out and why didn't you tell me!?" Syaoran cried as he pulled Eriol's collar.  
"Well I knew it 3 years ago and I wouldn't tell you of course because then you would of killed her and you had to find out yourself!" Eriol said as he whacked Syaoran on his head. "But still now what do we do?" Tomoyo said as Syaoran helped Eriol carry Sakura to her room. "Well Syaoran tell me, did any thing Sakura did that was weird?" Eriol said as he pushed his glasses up. "Yah.. After she finished screaming her eyes turned black and she went all psycho!" Syaoran said as he shook his head.  
"Oh then that's bad! Her dark side has finally been able to find a way to talk to people and If she keeps doing that she would take over the real Sakura!" Eriol said as Tomoyo got up and Eriol walked to the door. "I don't get it?" Syaoran said. "Syaoran, you have revealed her dark secret and now you must find a way to stop it before its too late!" Eriol said as he closed the door leaving a confused Syaoran and a unconscious Sakura...  
  
Thanks for reading!! Please read and review or else you have no clue at all!! Thank you all!! And don't forget to ask questions if u do I'll email ya!!^_^; * SwEaTdRoPS* 


	9. Secrets revealed

AinmeUsagi: Konnichiwa minna! Sorry for the long…long…long…delay!!! Ok! Let's get this story going now!

I don't own Card captor Sakura! Don't sue me cause of my story, grammar and spellings! Everyone makes mistakes!! XD Enjoy! R&R!

The morning sun shined, brightly through the window and warmly caresses the creamy colours of Sakura's face. Sakura winced a little and slowly opened her eyes, revealing her sparkly, idiosyncratic emerald eyes. She looked around for signs of remembrance of her last memory.

"Master Li?" Sakura quietly whispered her master's name and scanned the room.

The clock struck at 8 and Sakura rose up from the bed. She brushed her teeth quickly and cleaned her face. Brushed her hair and changed new clothes. Heading back to her bed, she fixed it and headed downstairs hoping that Li would not be there already eating breakfast, when it's her duty. She made it to the kitchen and found that Li has not made a single attempt to enter the kitchen.

'He must be practicing right now with martial arts. Well I make the best there is!!'

Sakura smiled and began to cook breakfast! Humming the catch you catch me melody, Syaoran entered the kitchen to get a glass of water. After that crazy practice, he needed a good time out. He noticed Sakura's cheery side and crept up behind her. He lifted his arms up and-

"What is the monster making?" Syaoran whispered huskily into Sakura's ear and he tickled her. Sakura fell in a fits of laughter.

"Ha-h-ha ha-ha Mas-haha Master-r ahahah Stopah it ahahah Mas-hahahter ahah Li!!" Sakura cried along with bits of laughter and giggles.

Syaoran stopped and noticed that something was burning. Sakura wiped her tears and Li caught her attention, she sniffed the burning breakfast.

"AHHHHHHH!! MY BREAKFAST!!" Sakura cried as she hurried and closed the stove's fire.

Afterwards TT'''

"Master…" Sakura cried as she pouted sadly.

"Ok! Ok! It's my fault! How about I treat you to breakfast, to make it up then?" Syaoran said as he scratches the back of his head.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo10 minutes later

Syaoran exited his room; dress in blue jeans with a casual red t-shirt with blue lines on the right side of the shirt. His hair as always, ruffled or messy.

"Kinomoto, are you done?" Syaoran knocked on her door. Sakura opened the door still dress in her maid outfit!

"Sorry! But I don't have any clothes except these maid ones…" Sakura mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

Syaoran chuckled lightly to her, causing Sakura to look at him funny. She blushed and looked away.

"Why didn't you say so???" Syaoran went to his closet and looked around until he pulled out a pink dress with sakura petals decorated on it.

"Now why would master Li have a dress in his closet???" Sakura said as she eyed him carefully.

"Ack! This is my cousin's dress! Here wear it for today, now go and change!" Syaoran said with a blush on his face.

He left his room and closed it and leaned against the wall next to the door. After a couple of minutes Sakura excited and looked at Syaoran.

"How do I look, Master Li?" she questioned.

The dress was long that it reached down all the way to her knees. The dressed showed all her natural curves, she gave a slight twirl and smiled at him. "You look wonderful"

"Ready to go, Master Li?" Sakura said. Syaoran's breathe got hitched in his throat and he forgot to breathe.

'Beautiful…'

"Master Li?" Sakura said as she waved her hand in front of him, knocking out of his trance he blushed and looked away.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Syaoran said as he headed down the stairs to the front door.

Sakura opened the door and Syaoran entered out the door.

"I'm taking my car!" Syaoran said as he walked up to his black Ferrari F430 Spider. Sakura stared at it in awe.

"Hop in, Kinomoto!" Syaoran said as he plopped in the driver's seat and started the car.

Sakura slipped in and pulled down the seatbelt and clicked it on. Syaoran drove to the front gates as it opened and zoomed out. The drive went quietly and quickly. Syaoran parked by the side and turned off the car. Sakura looked up and stared out the window.

"Were here!" Syaoran said as he opened the door and slammed it closed.

Sakura opened the door and closed it, behind her. The café was large. It was called "Yummy Café" Sakura walked up to the door and opened it for Syaoran. Sakura bowed as he walked past her and she entered after him. They at down and Syaoran ordered for them both. The waiter left and Sakura looked at Syaoran. She blushed slightly and turned away slightly as Syaoran looked at her back.

"Ano…Thank you Master Li!" Sakura said as she looked back to stare at his beautiful amber eyes that pierced hers.

Sakura blushed deeply as Syaoran hid his blush and replied back to her.

The waiter came back with the food and Syaoran and Sakura thanked him and they began to eat.

"Well, well, well, well? What do we have here? The next leader of Li Clan is eating breakfast with his personal maid?" An annoying, high pitch, familiar voice said.

Both Syaoran and Sakura looked up to meet face to face with the cocky Yuna.

Syaoran gave a low growl as his knuckles turned white from clenching, stopping himself from beating the crap out of her. Sakura glared at her.

"Awww…what? No comebacks? Kinomoto…I know you can do better than this!!" Yuna said as Syaoran rose up and the chair fell.

Yuna backed away in fear.

"Lei Yuna... is it not? Well it would be nice if you don't ruin my breakfast with my maid, better than you whipping your maids over everything, and get the hell out of m face you whore." Syaoran growled, his voice threatening her.

"Hmp! Fine Li but don't forget that today is January 30th and today is the ball. I'll see you then" Yuna said as she walked away swinging her hips furiously to attract the males, except Syaoran.

"Crap! I forgot all about that ball!" Syaoran said as he pulled is chair back up and slammed his fist on the table frightening the people around him.

Sakura smiled and finished off her coffee.

"Would you like my help, Li sama?" Sakura said as she smiled to him.

Syaoran stared into her enchanting emerald eyes and quickly tried to shake the daze away and mumbled yes in embarrassment.

"L-let's go!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooThat night!!

"Here you go, Master Li!" Sakura said as she fixed his collar. Li blushed slightly.

"Come…" whispered Syaoran. Sakura couldn't make out what he said so she…

"What did you say; I'm sorry I couldn't hear." Sakura said as she faced to him.

"Come, come with me to the ball." He said, this time extra louder.

"Oh but what about Meilin san?" Sakura said as she tilted her head in one direction cutely.

Syaoran bonked himself in the head lightly…

'OO…?'

"D-don't worry, she isn't coming with me! She has a date with some other guy! So would you? "

Sakura nodded cutely and Syaoran handed her a fine pink dress. It was strapped and fluffed out, knee high and a silver phoenix flying up to her chest. Tomoyo was coming too of course. She curled Sakura's hair and put little flowers on her hair to perfect it! When she was done, Tomoyo came out and ahem the two men sitting patiently outside.

"Men, may I present you, Miss Kinomoto!" Tomoyo said as Sakura walked out revealing her beautiful look.

She gave a twirl and smiled brightly at the two men.

"How do I look?" Syaoran was struck by her beauty he'd forgotten to speak.

Eriol just smile and commented her. Eriol and Tomoyo left to their awaiting ride as Sakura hid her blush and stared onto the floor. Syaoran on the other hand…snapped back from reality and pulled out something.

"Sakura, This is a present for you…I hope you love it!" Syaoran said as Sakura glazed into Syaoran's amber eyes 'He called me by my first name!!' Syaoran opened up the velet box revealing a goldchained necklace with a sakura flower on it. carved fine, and made out of gold. Sakura blushed and Syaoran put it on for her.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooTHE BALLOOOoooh

They soft melody music played by the orchestra as the sound of chatter and laughter blended. High ceilings attached with splendid, glossy diamond chandeliers gleamed as they fill the ballroom with enchanting bright colour. Men and Women were dressed elegantly as some were dancing in middle of the room or eating or watching around them. Syaoran and the other three entered the ballroom with other guests or owners of the party's greets. They separated their ways into pairs; Syaoran with Sakura and Eriol with Tomoyo.

"My, my, Li Xiao Lang! You have grown up to be a fine young man. Are you prepared for this intriguing night?" A mid 50's old man said as he bowed down to Syaoran.

Syaoran stopped midway with Sakura and halted to meet his old professor; Mr. Young. Syaoran laughed lightly and bowed down.

"I say I'm not prepared at all! How've you been Prof Young?" answered Syaoran as the old man laughed loudly.

"Such a polite man now too! I'm fine young one! Now go young one and have fun!" Syaoran smile his rare smiles and walked away to the drinks section and held onto Sakura's hand, surprising her. He turned to her.

"Are you having an ok time so far?" Sakura blushed lightly and nodded.

A guy walked up to Sakura and tapped on her shoulder. Sakura turned slightly to meet a young man in his 20's.

"Miss, you look dazzling tonight, but have I seen you before? Because for a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be ignored. "The man said as he held out his hand.

Sakura placed her hand out to be polite and he kissed her hand. Besides the confused Sakura was a fuming Li Syaoran! Li walked up between them and glared into the man's gaze.

"Excuse me sir, but this lady here is my girlfriend so back off!" 'Now, why the hell did I say that?!?!" Li glared longer until the guy apologized and walked away.

Syaoran turned to face the blushing girl.

'Ack!'

"I'm s-sorry!" Syaoran said as Sakura shook off her red blush and smiled. Both stayed quiet, looking away from each other.

"Well isn't this quite a horrific scene. Why is your maid in this ball?! Dressed up in a disgusting dress, gosh I wish I can tear it up, it actually might look better than before!" A disgusting voice shrieked.

Syaoran and Sakura quickly snapped away from their thoughts and looked to see who said such a nasty thing in a nasty voice.

'Oh shit, Yuna!'

"Xiao Lang sweet heart, did you come just for me now?" Yuna said as she coos him. She basically latched herself on him.

The disgusted Syaoran is now literally shaking this psycho manic off of him.

"Master Li, I shall head of for now!" Sakura said harshly as she quickly dashed off leaving the boy utterly shouting her name.

Syaoran finally pry's this wicked witch off and glares at her. Yuna gave a grunt and a snobby look.

"Damn it Xiao Lang! What do you see in her? I mean heck, she's poor, your maid and so fucking ugly!! I'm millions times better than her! Come Syaoran! Let me make you feel good!" Yuna said as she latched onto him and ruining his name!

Syaoran pulls her of and runs off halfway.

"You may say these things to her but hell she is millions times better than you!" Syaoran growled as she ran to find Sakura.

"So this is how you want to play this game!" Yuna mumbled to herself. She grinned evilly.

'I'm going to kill you and Sakura if I can't have you! You better beware Sakura Kinomoto!' Yuna walked away to the drinks.

"Hmm…now where is Master Li? I would have sworn he was here!" Sakura said to herself. 'Oh there he is…who is he searching for now?'

"Master Li!" Sakura cried to him. Yuna was about 10 feet away from Syaoran. She pulled out a knife. Sakura eyed Yuna curiously until she saw what Yuna was holding in her hands, Sakura eyes widen as her feet moved on its own racing to save her Master before that knife gets to him.

"**Master Li, watch out!"**

Sakura ran towards the middle of the ball room. The thick, silver sword suddenly entered and wound Sakura's chest as she blocked Syaoran. Syaoran turned around and faced Yuna as she pulled the knife out of Sakura's bleeding chest. Sakura slid down onto the floor as she breathed hard and painfully.

"YOU MONSTER!" Syaoran cried as angered flowed through his veins! His fist clenched so hard until it his knuckles turned white. He was in front of everyone...what was he going to do...in a crowd...?

"What are you going to do now, when she's wounded, dying here slowly and painfully?" Yuna said as she flipped the bloody knife rhythmically.

Sakura slowly moaned in pain when all of a sudden, her body rose quickly. She opened her eyes to reveal the grey, emerald, green eyes and she didn't have that pain look but a deadly grin smothered on her face. The real Sakura has gone and the dark Sakura has pulled out from her inner body.

"Hnnn…? So this little whore wants to play with me…? Why didn't you say so…?" Sakura said as she rose up and the crowd scattered away from the middle in awe.

The blood wound on Sakura's chest slowly disappeared and she tilted her head to face Syaoran with a smug look. "Don't be too happy because I'm alive because once I'm done…Your next pretty face!" Sakura began to chant and a star cross shape symbol shined underneath her. Her staff appeared in front of her and she snatched it.

"Sword" Sakura cried as her staff changed into a sword.

"Prepare to die! Any last words before I slice up your pretty face?" Sakura said as she leapt towards the frightened girl.

"Oh no! Master Eriol! What should we do!?" Tomoyo said as she ran into the horror scene with her master. "WE need Li!" Eriol said in a stern face and ran around to look for Syaoran!

"Syaoran!" Eriol cried as he spotted him and ran up to him. Syaoran turned around and clutched onto Eriol's shoulder! She clenched his fist hard and with sad eyes.

"What can we do?!" Syaoran said quickly and watching the scene of Sakura attacking Yuna as Yuna tried to dodged as many attacks as she can. Sakura on the other hand, having the advantage had a wide grin and charged fully at Yuna. Laughing and snickering with bewildered people gasping and muttering.

"Syaoran, since you unleashed this side! You must bind her with a magic spell! Do it and tie her down!" Eriol said, Syaoran nodded and ran behind Sakura. He began chanting and an invisible roped latched onto Sakura and tied her arms, making her drop her staff and falling on her butt! Yuna collapsed down to the floor panting as blood rolled down her cheek. Sakura growled and turned to face her victim. Her dark eyes glaring at Syaoran and then suddenly widening.

"Master Reed!?" That left Syaoran astonished with Tomoyo! Eriol chuckled embarrassly.

"Syaoran, take her and her staff! Excuse me folks but there seemed to be no show here tonight so I bid you farewell and g'night!" Eriol said as he cast a memory loss spell and left with Syaoran carry the angry sakura and Tomoyo holding onto Sakura's staff. 'Sakura, what has happen?'

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That's that folks…sorry for the delay and I hope this chapter will be Okie! Please R&R!


End file.
